Best Friends?
by Link5
Summary: *Chapter 8 is up!!* Two best friends, who are exact opposites, get transported by Link and Navi to the land of Hyrule. Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Jump over the water, jump over the water!!" Jessica yelled to her best friend, Stephanie, who gave her a frustrated look and continued trying to hook-shot over the gaps of water in the boss chamber of the Zora Temple. "Darn it! Why do I keep missing? My aim isn't that bad, is it?" Stephanie groaned at nobody in particular. "I can answer both questions!" Jessica retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. "You know, I really don't wanna hear, okay?" Stephanie said through gritted teeth. "As I was saying, you should jump over the water, and your aim is pretty bad,"Jessica smirked. "You think you could do any better? You never play. You just watch me. But you won't actually pick up the controller and play!" Stephanie snapped. "Well, I have the brains, and you have the so-called skills." "Yeah, you're a regular Princess Zelda, Triforce of Wisdom..." Stephanie muttered under her breath. "Thank you. I see that you finally understand!" "You can't be that smart; you don't even know sarcasm when you hear it." "Whatever, I mean--" "NO!" "What's wrong with you?" "Stupid Morpha just killed me again!" "As I was saying.--" "I can't believe this! This is the third time already!" "That's pitiful." "Yeah, like you could do better." "Is that the only thing you can say? 'Like you could do better! Like you could do better!' Yak, yak, yak!" "Oh, shutup!" The telephone rang, and Jessica went to pick it up. "Hello? Oh, hi, Kristin! How are you doing? Well, I'm fine, I just..." Jessica continued to talk to one of her many friends on the 'phone, while Stephanie consulted her game-guide to see what she did wrong. "I don't believe her, I mean..." she muttered to herself as she flipped absent-mindedly through the pages of the guide. "Did she really? Omigod, I can't believe it!" Jessica yammered on. Stephanie looked up at the screen to see Link facing her. "God, he's cute..." she said aloud. "Why thank you, miss," he responded. Wait, responded? "Yeah, I know, I just..." Jessica continued. Suddenly there was a shrill scream. "Oh, I have to go now. My other friend just had another freak- acident on her game. Right, see you tomorrow. Bye!" Jessica walked into the room to find a pale Stephanie with her back to the wall, mouthing a silent scream. "And what happened now?" she said sarcastically. All Stephanie managed to do was point at the screen, still silently screaming. Then, before looking at the screen, Jessica said, "Oh, what, did Link come to life?" Jessica looked at the television screen. "Holy..." 'I really should keep my big mouth shut.' "Is this a bad time?" Link said jokingly. "Absolutely not!" Jessica cooed, leaning closer to the screen. "Well then, Navi, do your stuff!" Link said, turning to his tiny fairy, which looked just like a ball of light with wings. Suddenly, everything swirled around the two girls. The floor began to fall away, the walls and ceiling disintegrated. Jessica started to scream. Everything was black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When Stephanie awoke, she was laying on one of four platforms in a room filled with a strange, blue, liquid, but not water. It was... something else. She sat up and looked around. Jessica was on the platform to her left, still unconsious. She started to stand up, when she realised someone was standing above her. She jumped and backed away. It was a very handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was wearing what appeared to be a green tunic. "Are you alright?" he asked Stephanie. She sat still for a moment before nodding and getting to her feet, with the help of Link. She was on the edge of the platform, and she felt very uncomfortable about it. She hated the water. She hated swimming. She hated the beach. Suddenly, a ball of shining, blue light came streaming out of Link's hat, leaving a trail of shining dust behind. Stephanie was so startled with this that she lost her balance and fell backward into the "water". She could be heard screaming as she tried to come to the surface for air. "Great, Navi. See what you did?" Link said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He dug through his bag of belongings until he found a blue tunic. A Zora's tunic. He dove into the water after her and pulled her out with ease. She gasped for air as she surfaced and was brought back to her platform. Link scolded Navi for startling her, while Jessica stirred. She rubbed her head, which was very sore, and sat up. Link had only just noticed this, and jumped from Stephanie's platform in the center of the room to the ledge surrounding the four platforms. He stood across the water, but in front of her. "Tacky clothes..." were the first words out of her mouth. Link looked down at his clothes and quicky turned away from Jessica so she wouldn't see how red his face was. "Jessica!" Stephanie scolded. "What?" asked Jessica innocently. Stephanie gave her a look that obviousely said, "Lay off him!" Jessica grinned widely. "Jessica, what's wrong with you?!?" Stephanie said. "I'm hungry and my head hurts," she replied. "Uh, I have some food in my bag, if you want any..." Link said, his back still turned to Jessica. "Why don't you act like a man and look me in the face?" Jessica said scornfully. Just then, something came flying toward Jessica's head. It was a shoe. Stephanie's shoe. "Ow, my headache was already bad enough!" Jessica yelled at Stephanie, and then shot her a look that said, "What did you do that for?" Stephanie jumped the from her platform to the ledge, where Link was still standing with his back turned to Jessica. "I hope you haven't forgotten that I am still hungry!" Jessica whined. Stephanie ignored Jessica and walked closer to Link to see if he was okay. He was fine, just a little embarrassed. Jessica continued complained about being hungry. "Is she always like that?" Link said to Stephanie quietly. "Only around guys she likes," Stephanie said cheerfully. "Oh great, I feel so special," said Link sarcastically. "Are you two even listening to me?" Jessica whined. "Uh, yeah, keep going!" Stephanie lied. Link gave Stephanie an amused smile. Stephanie returned it. "Hey, Stephanie, you can have your shoe back now!" Jessica yelled as she threw the shoe at her. It hit her with such power in the stomach that she almost fell backward into the water again. But Link caught her just in time. He stood her upright and handed her the shoe. "Um, thanks," she said quietly, the wind knocked out of her. "No problem," he answered. The way he caught her just in time reminded her of Spider-Man's early warning Spider-sense. Stephanie loved Spider-Man. She had memorised all twenty-seven of her comics. "You know, you could have let her fall. She can swim," Jessica commented jealously. "Not from what I saw," Link returned. Stephanie blushed, embarassed that she couldn't even dog-paddle. "Well... I'm still hungry!" Link was about to toss her a bag, when he said, "Well, I'm not sure I should give this to you. I don't want you looking inside at anything but the food..." "Why would I want to look at stuff that's so tacky?" Link turned bright red again and quickly threw her the bag. Jessica looked inside the bag and started examining its contents. "Oooh, what's this?" she said holding up a crystal with a red light in the center. Din's Fire. "Don't play with that!" Link and Stephanie both yelled in unison. Link jumped onto Jessica's platform and tried to get the bag and Din's Fire. "I don't think so!" Jessica taunted as she jumped onto the ledge near Stephanie. "Give that back!" Stephanie yelled at her. "But it's an accessory that matches my outfit so well!" Stephanie couldn't decide if she was being sarcastic or not... "I don't care, give it back! It doesn't belong to you!" "I know, it belongs to your boyfriend!" Jessica teased. Stephanie's face flushed redder than Link's Goron tunic, and she charged Jessica to try to get it back. They continued arguing and fighting while Link looked on, laughing ocasionally at a funny remark. Unbeknownst to him or the girls, Morpha rose out of the water behind Link. Morph grabbed him and started slinging him around, back and forth. Morpha threw him against a wall on the opposite side of the room as the girls, and looked around for his bag. Jessica was holding it, swinging it around sometimes while she was arguing. He tried to yell to her, but Morpha grabbed him again and threw him into another wall. Stephanie and Jessica continued fighting, unknowing of the fact that Link really needed that bag and its contents. Link was grabbed for a third time by the water-beast, but this time he was able to yell, "Help!" to the girls. They immediately stopped arguing, looked at one- another, and said in unison, "Omigod!" "I broke a nail!" shreiked Jessica. Stephanie rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag from Jessica. She tore it apart looking for the hook-shot. She knew what she had to do with it, even though she sucked at it... She felt her hand grab the hook-shot and she quickly yanked it out of the bag. "Navi!" Stephanie yelled for the little fairy in Link's hat. Navi instantly darted over to the nucleaus of Morpha, the part that was used for Z-targeting. Stephanie readied the hook-shot and took aim, hoping for the best. She fired and the nucleus was ripped from the water-beast. Link was dropped into the water and quickly surfaced. He got out his sword and started swinging it madly at the nucleus, which was pretty much ripped into shreds when he finished. Stephanie rushed over to him and asked, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," he answered, but the expression on his face belied his words. "I spent four hours at the manicurist, and my nail breaks?!?" Jessica went on. Stephanie and Link both rolled their eyes. Link started putting all of his things back in the bag, after Stephanie ripped it apart, and handed Jessica some food, still not looking her in the eyes. Jessica took the food and asked, "What, no junk food?" Stephanie rolled her eyes again, while Link tried to figure out just what junk food was. After Jessica had eaten, neither Link nor Stephanie were hungry at the moment, they left the water temple. Stephanie stayed far away from the water, and often found herself with her back to the wall so that she didn't have to be anywhere near it. Link had to change the water level so that the water was far enough below them that Stephanie didn't have to worry about it. Too bad Jessica and Stephanie were both afraid of heights... Link used his hook-shot to get to the entrance of the temple, helping Stephanie across first, then trying to help Jessica, who wasn't cooperating, as usual. "Don't touch me!" she said to him. "You know, fine. You can just stay here," he replied. "Good," Jessica said while sitting down, arms crossed, as stubborn as ever. "Now what?" Link called across the platform to Stephanie, who was just dealing with the fact that they would have to swim to the surface, as the whole temple was under water. "I don't know..." she answered, peering over the edge of the water at the entrance. "I don't have time for this!" Link said, grabbing Jessica around the waist. He used his hook-shot to get back across to the entrance. Jessica was still pouting. "Uh, how are we going to get out of here?" Stephanie asked, hoping she wouldn't have to swim much, since she couldn't swim at all. "Swim, of course!" Jessica answered. Stephanie looked down at the floor. Link took Jessica to the surface first, she was still pouting, of course, and then came back to help Stephanie. He swam quickly with her to the top of the water and tried to hold her above it most of the time. Jessica was now sitting on the bridge, arms crossed. Stephanie and Link got there after a couple of minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Link, Stephanie, and Jessica walked across the bridges and Jessica was, of course, the only one talking. "You know, I didn't need your help!" she said to Link, who simply ignored her. "Sure you didn't! I'm sure it would have done both of us a big favor if you would've drown back there!" Stephanie countered. "...Where are we going now?" Jessica asked Link. "Um, I dunno. Some graveyard, or something," he said, perhaps trying to scare her, perhaps not. "Cool! I love ghosts!" Jessica said sarcastically. "Yeah, maybe if we're lucky, one will take you with him!" Stephanie said. "Not if he's not cute enough." Link got out his ocarina and started playing. He played "Epona's Song", and a horse came galloping from out of nowhere. "Ooh, I love horses!" Jessica squealed. "Me too..." Stephanie said quietly. She hadn't ever ridden a horse, either. "I'm not sure if all three of us can ride at once, but it's worth a shot," Link reported. He hopped onto the horse, helping Stephanie up next, and leaving Jessica to get on by herself. "Oh thank you. You're too kind," Jessica said in an extremely sarcastic voice while struggling to get on the horse. Link nudged Epona's sides to try to make her go. She took off at a gallop. Jessica was enjoying it, but Stephanie found herself clinging to Link at most times. After a while of riding across Hyrule Field, they finally reached Kakariko Villiage. He jumped down from his horse and helped Stephanie down, who was still a little shaken from the ride, and again left Jessica to get off on her own. "My hair! It's all messed up! If I have one split end, I'm suing!" Jessica said once she had gotten down from the horse. "C'mon," Link said, ignoring Jessica yet again. The three walked up the steps and into Kakariko Villiage. The Graveyard was near the back. Link, Jessica, and Stephanie looked up at the ledge, where they were supposed to be standing. "Um, how do we get up there?" Stephanie asked. "We don't. We're just here to ask Dampe' about something," Link answered. "But, isn't Dampe' dead?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't see him," Link said, pulling a stone grave backward. "Cool, a ghost?" Jessica said excitedly. "Yes, a ghost," Link said, apparently still annoyed with her for speaking to him like she did. "C'mon!" he said to the girls, jumping into the grave. "Are we supposed to follow him?" Stephanie asked Jessica. "I hope!" Jessica said, jumping down into the grave after Link. "...Why me?" Stephanie said to herself, following the other two. They landed in a room with a couple of torches lit and a man floating in mid- air, with what looked like a halo around his head. "Hello, Link!" he said cheerfully. "Nice to see you again!" "You too, Mr. Dampe'," Link said casually to the ghost. "Darn, does that mean he's a good ghost?" Jessica whispered to Stephanie. "I guess..." Stephanie replied. "Who have you brought to see me today?" Dampe' asked Link. "Oh, this is my friend Stephanie," he said, gesturing for her to move forward. "Hello." "Hi." "Who's this other girl?" Dampe' asked, looking at Jessica. "Oh, I forgot about her. Not that it's an easy thing to do..." Link said quietly. "Hey!" Jessica said. "Yeah, um, this is Jessica," Link told the ghost. "Nice to meet you," he said to Jessica. "And I'm pleased to meet you," Jessica said, smirking at Link, who grimaced. Stephanie laughed to herself. "Well then, follow me, Link. I'll give you what you need," Dampe' said to Link, who followed him down a hallway. Jessica and Stephanie began to walk ahead with Link, but he stopped them. "You two stay here. Especially you, Jessica," he said. "Okay," Stephanie said backing up to the wall, where she sat down. "Yes, your highness," Jessica said sarcastically, curtseying a little. After a while, Link came back with a couple of bruises and cuts. Stephanie jumped up and rushed over to ask him what happened. "Nothing. Dampe' just always throws fire so that I can see where I'm going. I have to dive out of the way, and that explains all of my cuts," he answered simply. "Aww, poor baby," Jessica said with a cute smile on her face. Link ignored her again and gestured for them to follow him. He stood in the light of the hole they had fallen down into and was brought to the top of it again. Stephanie and Jessica followed. "Okay, why did you bring us here?" Jessica asked, sick of waiting for him to tell them. "Well," Navi said popping out of Link's hat, "we need two girls who are, 'The opposites, like day and night', to save Hyrule." "Save Hyrule from what?" Stephanie asked. "I get to be night!" Jessica said. Ignoring Jessica yet again, Link said, "Well, um, we're not sure yet..." "Wonderful," said Stephanie. "Well, legend says that--" Link started. "The time the girls would be needed to save Hyrule was just about right now," Navi finished. "So, do we get swords and stuff?" Jessica asked excitedly. "NO!" the three of them yelled at her. "Trusting a sword in your hands would be like giving power back to Ganondorf!" Link said to Jessica. "Do I get a sword?" Stephanie asked. "We'll see..." Link said. "Hey!" Jessica said jealously. Stephanie smiled. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After a while of walking through Hyrule Feild to get to Romani Ranch, Jessica started complaining about walking to much. "My feet hurt!" she whined. "You know, Link, there's a song about you," Stephanie said, trying to make conversation. "There is?" he asked curiousely. "Yeah, she downloaded it on the internet!" Jessica said. "Shutup!" Stephanie said to Jessica. "Downloaded? Internet?" Link said. He was completely puzzled. "Nevermind," Jessica said giggling. Stephanie turned red when Link looked at her. "Uh... Hey look! We're almost there!" Stephanie said, her words sounding like they didn't even come from her. "Are there horses here?" Jessica asked. "Um, yeah," Link said, still amused with the bright scarlet color Stephanie was turning. "Yippee!" Jessica yelled in excitemment, running toward the ranch. "Well, I guess we got rid of her for a while," Link said to Stephanie, who didn't respond. "Oooh, I wanna go too! Wait for me, Jessica!" Navi called after her. "And her," Link added as his fairy flew off to catch up with Jessica. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When they got to the ranch, Link and Stephanie looked around. Jessica was chasing Cuccos and Navi was bouncing around cheering her on. "Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Link yelled to Jessica. Jessica ignored Link and continued to chase the Cuccos. "She's gonna be in big trouble..." Link said quietly to Stephanie, who nodded and looked away. "Ow! Stupid chicken pecked me!" Jessica hollered. "I told you!" Link yelled back to Jessica, who continued chasing chickens. Link got out his ocarina and played Epona's Song. Epona came running, and he mounted the horse and offered to let Stephanie ride. She turned down the offer, and he rode over to Jessica, who was now being pecked on the head by the Cuccos. "Need a hand?" Link said mockingly, laughing a little. "No!" Jessica said stubbornly, but she reached out her hand anyway for him to help her up. Link rode over to the corral of horses and Jessica got off of Epona without saying thank you to Link. "You're welcome..." Link said to Jessica. "I didn't say thank you," Jessica responded. "Yeah, but you should have!" he countered and rode off. He brought his horse back to the stables and put her away. He went back to try to calm the chickens down with a song. Stephanie hovered oddly in the background, wanting to help, but too afraid to go near the crazy Cuccoos. Jessica was chasing the horses, trying to ride one of them. Link gave up with the chickens and went back to the corral to watch Jessica. He knocked her out of the way when a huge horse nearly trampled her. Again, she didn't say thank you. Stephanie just stood far away from the horses and Jessica. Mostly Jessica. Jessica finally got on a horse, and the horse actually obeyed her. Link and Stephanie were shocked. Jessica started to chase Link now with the horse. She wasn't really good at it, and Link could run fast. So, she gave up and started chasing Stephanie, who she knew wasn't very athletic. "Stop, Jessica!" Stephanie yelled. Link quickly got out Epona and hurried after Jessica. He caught up to her, reached over, and yanked her off the horse she was riding. "Bad girl!" he said jokingly. She stuck her tounge out at him. Stephanie was nowhere in sight. She had hidden behind a few crates of milk. When Link had gotten Jessica calmed down a bit, Stephanie came out of her hiding place and walked over to the two. "You really need to lock her in a closet. She's chlostrophobic, ya know," Stephanie said to Link. "Not a bad idea!" Link laughed. "Fine! Lock me in a closet! I don't care!" Jessica said in an I-don't-care attitude. "Believe me, we would if we could find one," Link muttered. "You're just a coward. You're afraid of locking me in a closet!" Jessica taunted. "Me, afraid of you? I am the Hero of Time, I don't fear cocky, conceited little girls like you," Link countered."Well, if you're a hero, I'm the queen of the world!" Jessica said laughing. Link looked at Stephanie, who nodded her approval. Link hoisted Jessica over his shoulder and ran to the stables, where there was a strong lock. He threw her inside and closed the doors. He turned the lock and gave Stephanie the key. They looked at each other, then burst into laughter. "Let me out! This isn't funny, let me out!" Jessica yelled through the door. Link and Stephanie continued laughing, ignoring Jessica. She finally stopped yelling and sat down on the floor, crying. Link felt sorry for her and opened the door. Jessica walked out of the stable and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry for being a 'cocky, conceited little girl'," she offered. "That's okay. But have you learned a lesson?" Link urged. "Sort of..." Jessica said. "Well? What did you learn?" Stephanie asked. "I don't like being locked in stables!" Jessica said. Link and Stephanie sighed. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. Let's ask if we can stay here tonight," Link said. "Okay," Stephanie said yawning. "I hope they have more than one bedroom!" Jessica whined. "Uh, actually..." Link started. "What do you mean, 'actually'?!?" Jessica said loudly. "Well, uh, they only have two rooms. The one the owner and his daughter use, and an extra to be rented..." Link said hesitantly. "Well then, Navi and I can sleep in the room, and you two can sleep in the barn!" Jessica said. Again, Stephanie was't sure if she was joking or not... Link and Stephanie looked at each other, shocked expressions on their faces. Navi and Jessica giggled. They tried to high-five, but Navi was accidentally swatted. "Oops! Sorry Navi!" Jessica apologized. Link looked at Navi as if to say, "It served you right!" and walked into the house. Link arranged for a room, and they walked back outside to get their things. "Um, what are we gonna sleep in?" Jessica asked. "Well, I do have a few extra tunics..." Link offered. "I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those tacky things! There's no way I'm wearing it!" Jessica complained. Stephanie stuck her foot in Jessica's path, causing her to trip and fall into a puddle of mud. "There is now!" Link said laughing. They laughed as Jessica got up and wiped the mud from her hair and face. "And where do you suppose I can take a bath?" she asked, trying to make the two feel guilty. They just laughed. Jessica stuck her tounge out again, but this time she got mud in her mouth. They laughed even harder. She spit the mud at Link, who just barely dodged it. Stephanie fell over laughing. Jessica walked away and found a place where some rain water had collected. She washed herself as best as she could and returned to find that Link had a hand full of mud, and Stephanie didn't seem to notice. Stephanie stood up and wiped herself off. Jessica walked over to where Stephanie was and got hit in the face with mud again. "Hey! What'd you do that for?!?" Jessica cried. "Omigosh! I'm sorry, Jessica! I was trying to hit Stephanie!" Link apologized. "Stephanie's that way!" she said pointing to her. She backed away from Jessica and Link, who were both probably very angry with her at the time. "Well, I need to find another place to wash off..." Jessica said. "Uh, hey Link, why don't you play the Song of Storms?" Stephanie suggested quietly. "Good idea!" Link exclaimed, pulling out his ocarina. "What?" Jessica said as Link and Stephanie stood under the awning so they wouldn't get wet. Jessica looked puzzled. Link played the Song of Storms and the sky busted out raining. Jessica got soaked. "I didn't mean I wanted to be soaked to the bone!!" she yelled as she ran to the awning for protection from the rain. Stephanie laughed. The three went inside and went to the upstairs room. Link stopped to pay the man rent for the room for one night. "Well, let's see... I get that half, and you can get that half! And Link can sleep outside," she laughed at her own joke. Stephanie giggled a little, when Link walked into the room. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You're gonna sleep outside in the mud, that's what's funny!" Jessica laughed. Link gave her a funny look and started to exit the room. "Um, I was only joking!" Jessica yelled after him. "...Oh!" he said as he turned around and walked back into the room. Jessica laughed even harder, and Stephanie tried her best to keep a straight face. Stephanie studied the room. "Hey, why don't we seperate the room in half with a sheet?" she suggested. "Good idea!" said Link. "... I could have thought of that!" Jessica said jealously. "But you didn't, did you?" Stephanie remarked as she grabbed a sheet and Link got out his arrows. Stephanie held up the sheet as Link shot an arrow through the sheet and into the wall.When they were finished, Link handed the two of them his spare tunics, and they changed into them. Stephanie's was way too big, while Jessica's fit a little loosely. Stephanie asked Link to help adjust hers, to no prevail. Jessica looked down at herself and said, "Man, I look almost as bad as he does!" Stephanie attempted to throw another shoe at her, while Link turned red and walked back over to his side of the room. "Well, at least I look better in tights than he does!" Jessica commented. "They're not tights!" Stephanie and Link said in unison. Link blushed even redder. "Whatever..." Jessica said as she readied her place to sleep. Stephanie threw a couple of blankets and a pillow together and layed down. Link did the same. A little after they turned out lights and bid each other good night, Navi came over to the girls' side of the room. "Hi Navi!" Jessica said, spotting the little blue ball of light with wings. "Hiya, Jessica!" she exclaimed. They talked for a while, then Jessica taught her the "Oscar Meyer Weiner" song, and they sang it all night. Stephanie and Link both wanted to strangle the two. Eventually, all went quiet, and Stephanie and Link breathed a sigh of relief and fell asleep, too. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stephanie was the first to wake up, and Link just after her. They yawned and said good morning to each other. Stephanie looked at the wad of blankets that was her bed. She got up and stretched, then walked over to Link's side of the room. They talked for a while, waiting for Jessica to wake up. When she finally did, she poked Navi trying to wake her up. She woke up and flew over to Link's hat again. "I really hope I don't have to go out in public in this! I'd rather have a dress!" were the first words out of her mouth. "Hey, why don't you ask Malon to borrow a dress?" Stephanie suggested. "Who's Malon?" she asked. Link and Stephanie laughed, and Link told her that Malon was the ranch-owner's daughter. "Ohhhh, okay!" she responded, and Stephanie choked trying not to laugh. Jessica went to look for Malon. Stephanie and Link followed close behind, wanting to see Malon's reaction. When she found her, she asked, "Um, hey, you don't know me, but can I borrow a dress? I'll even buy one if it's more conveniant!" "Wait a minute, you don't have any money!" Stephanie said. "Yes I do! I have a twenty in my pocket!" she answered. Stephanie slapped her forehead. "They use Rupees as their form of currency, not dollars! And you don't have any!" she sighed. "Well, I bet Link does!" she said. She walked over to Link and said in her sweetest, most honey-dipped voice, "Can I please borrow some rubies?" Link looked at her and laughed. "Rubies? Don't you mean Rupees?" he corrected. "Um, yeah!" Stephanie nearly fell backward, she was laughing so hard. "Well, yes or no?" Jessica cooed. Link looked at Stephanie, then at Malon. Malon said she would sell a dress for thirty Rupees if he was interested. Link looked back at the expression on Jessica's face, and couldn't help but give in. Link handed Malon the money, and she hurried to her room to get the dress. Stephanie had stopped laughing by this time and said, "Why'd you do that? She's been so mean to you, you should have made her wear the clothes you gave her!" "Well, she doesn't Like the tunic!" he answered. "She doesn't like anything about you!" "That's not true! He bought the dress for me, I like that!" Jessica said truthfully. Stephanie sighed and watch Malon as she brought back a white dress with little blue flowers embroidered on the edges. "Ooh, pretty!" Jessica exclaimed as she took the dress from Malon. She ran back into the room, and in a few minutes, she was downsairs with the others. She had her hair pulled back in a bun with a few loose strands hanging down on the sides. Link watched her walk down the stairs in the new dress. He got up and walked over to her. "You owe me one," he whispered. "Sure, what?" she asked, not really paying attention, as usual. "I don't know yet," he answered shortly. "Then why did you bring it up?" "Just to let you know." The two sat down at the table, where Stephanie was already sitting in the tunic Link had given her. She was studying a bow and quiver of arrows. "You know, I know how to use one of those things!" Jessica lied. "Prove it," Link said, as he walked outside where there was a target that he was practicing at last night. "Uh... okay!" she said slowly, grabbing the bow and arrows and walking outside. She aimed the arrow for the target. She let the arrow fly and it hit the target straight in the bull's eye. "...Wow! I thought you were lying!" Link said in awe. "...I was!" Jessica answered. Link gave her a look of disapproval before snatching back the bow and arrows and giving them back to Stephanie, who went back to studying them. Link smiled when she accidently shot one and it barely missed Jessica, who had just walked back in. "Uh... sorry!" she said quickly. "Sure you are..." Jessica snapped. Link and Jessica joined Stephanie at the table and were served breakfast: a lot of eggs and a lot of milk. "I don't drink milk," Jessica complained. "Well, you'll have to live with it. Unless you're not thirsty..." Link said. Jessica drank the milk. "So, where are we going next?" Stephanie asked, still studying the bow. "The Temple of Time," Link answered. "Why?" Jessica queried. "To check the inscriptions there. Maybe there's something that'll tell us what you're supposed to be doing here." "Are there any pictures?" Jessica asked. Link and Stephanie rolled their eyes. "Well, we better get going. It's a pretty long walk to the temple," Stephanie said, handing the bow back to Link. "Why don't we ride instead of walking?" Jessica whined. "... You wanna... ride?" Stephanie asked nervousely. "Yeah, I can borrow a horse, and you and Link can ride Epona!" Jessica said cheerfully. Link and Stephanie looked at Jessica, then at each other, and both started blushing. "Good idea, it'll get us there faster," Link agreed. "Hehe... great..." Stephanie replied shortly. They all thanked the owner and his daughter for the breakfast, dress, and letting Jessica borrow a horse, and left the house. They walked to the corral where all the horses were grazing. Link helped Jessica find a good horse, while Stephanie stood nervousely behind them. When Jessica was on her horse and ready to go, Link hopped onto Epona and helped Stephanie up. They rode away from LonLon Ranch and headed for the temple. Jessica was singing the "Oscar Meyer Weiner" song, while Navi jumped in sometimes. Stephanie was clinging to Link with her eyes closed. She decided she wasn't ever gonna take horseback-riding lessons. "You okay?" he asked without looking back. "I'm fine," she lied. "Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner!" could be heard from ahead. Link laughed a little, and Stephanie had a look of discomfort on her face. They eventually reached Hyrule Castle Town and stopped. Jessica and Navi were still singing the "Oscar Meyer Weiner" song at the top of their lungs. Link got off of his horse easily, then helped a nearly petrified Stephanie down. They headed into town. "Ooh, are you gonna buy us stuff?" Jessica asked when they reached the market. "... Maybe," Link said mysteriously. "Ooh, I hope I get something," Jessica hinted. "Jessica, Link already bought you a dress! Don't be spoiled!" Stephanie said, now able to stand on her own two legs. "I'm not spoiled, I just need a lot of stuff!" she responded. Link rolled his eyes, ready for another argument, and entered the Bazaar, where he had reserved a sword and sheild. He left Jessica and Stephanie arguing in the middle of the marketplace. Link returned with two very large parcels. Jessica looked at the parcels. "Ooh, are those for me?" she asked. "No, these are for Stephanie. I got you a necklace and matching bracelet. Here," he said handing them their presents. Stephanie stared at the fine work on the sword and the designs on the sheathe. Then, she looked at the sheild. It had the Triforce symbol on it. A Hylian sheild. "Do you like them?" he asked. "They're beautiful," said Stephanie, still examining them. "That's not fair!" Jessica said. "What's not fair?" Link asked. "Well, she gets a weapon to protect herself, and I get jewelry to attract attention." "Well then, won't the jewelry be more useful to you?" he said laughing. "No because it doesn't work on you!" she exclaimed. Link looked startled. "Um, yeah, but, uh, you're wearing a dress! Yeah, and you can't fight in a dress!" he said. "Who says?" Jessica replied simply. "Me! I wouldn't trust a sword in your hands!" "So you'd rather save me than watch me make a fool of myself with a weapon?" "Good point. But, then again, you don't need a weapon to make a fool of yourself," he replied. "Wait, who are we gonna be fighting, anyway?" she asked. "Well, we don't exactly know what yet..." he said quietly. "Whatever it is, it has to be more manly than you are!" Jessica said stubbornly. Link turned red, but went to help Stephanie equip her sword and sheild. "Thanks," said Stephanie when he was done. "Sure," he replied. "Well, I'm not going anywhere until I get a decent weapon!" Jessica said. "Oh, come on! Your mouth is enough of a weapon!" Stephanie snapped. "Well, at least I can use mine!" Jessica taunted. Stephanie turned a bright shade of red, but drew her sword and held it perfectly, like she knew what she was doing. "Well then... Why don't I get a bow and quiver with arrows? After all, we know I can use them better than you, Link!" Jessica said. Link took out his bow and shot an arrow directly above Jessica's head, catching the ribbon that held her hair in a bun. "My hair!" Jessica screamed. Stephanie rolled her eyes, and Link put his bow away. "Fine. Point taken. But can't you give me something?" she pleaded. Link thought for a moment, and then gave her a fairy slingshot. "Here, this is less dangerous than a bow," he told her. He also got out some Deku seeds and handed them to her. "These are your ammo. Don't shoot at anything living just yet." Stephanie giggled. Jessica tried out her slingshot. Every shot was, strangely, very close to Link's head. "Hey! What'd you do that for?"he said once she stopped. "I was just practicing my aim!" she said truthfully. "For once, I think we're both glad her aim sucks," Stephanie whispered to Link, who laughed. "Well, let's head to the temple. We've wasted enough time already," Link said to the girls. "Sure," Stephanie said. "Fine," Jessica said dismissively. They headed for the Temple of Time. Link and Stephanie were ready to strangle Jessica and Navi, who were singing the "Oscar Meyer Weiner" song again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When they reached the temple, Jessica and Navi finally stopped singing, to Link and Stephanie's relief. Link lead the way into the temple, Jessica next, with Navi bobbing along above her head (Link was happy about this, since Navi was usually circling his head, humming.), and Stephanie last. The inside was all white, the ceilings, walls and floor. It had a podium near the back, with the three Spiritual Stones resting there. There was an open door behind it. "Is this place made of marble?" Jessica asked as they first walked in. "Um, I dunno, I guess," Link answered. "Well, it's very boring," she responded. Link walked over to a nearby wall and looked at the odd writing. Everyone followed. Link started scanning the wall for something. "What are you looking for?" Stephanie asked. "Anything that might give us a clue as to why we need you," he stated. Stephanie kept her hand on the hilt of her sword, and Jessica walked closer to the wall and started pointing at things, asking, "Is this it? What about this?" Link was getting really annoyed. Finally, he yelled, "Will you cut it out?!? You're not helping!" "I wasn't talking to you, I was, um, talking to... Navi! Yeah..." she answered. "Sure, sure," Link replied. Stephanie looked around, her hand still on the hilt of her sword. She had a funny feeling, like they were being watched. "I've got it!" Link announced. "You're here to... save Hyrule..." he said dissapointedly. "Well, there's some new information. God, we didn't know that!" Jessica replied. "God?" Link asked. "Don't you mean Goddesses?" "Shh... Do you hear that?" Stephanie interrupted. "It's a loud... pounding noise," she said quietly. Jessica ran to the wall and put her back to it, apparently frightened. Link laughed mockingly. "You're not... scared, are you?" he asked laughing. Jessica turned a little pink, but not quite red. Link raised his eyebrows. "Well, here's a first. You're finally embarrassed, aren't you?" he said, still laughing. "Shh!" Stephanie said suddenly. They all looked around. Navi flew inside Link's hat. Suddenly, the whole temple started to shake. Jessica screamed. Link looked a little startled, but drew his sword. Stephanie did the same, drawing her sword with her left hand, her sheild ready in her right. Jessica had her eyes shut tightly. Then, whatever it was that caused the disturbance jumped down off of the ceiling. "Gohma!" Link said, full of surprise. "I don' think so, Link. Look, there's more than one eye. It's like some kind of... scorpoin... or something," Stephanie said, backing away from it.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Link responded, charging the creature. It had a lot of legs, and about four eyes. It had a giant stinger near its back, ready to strike. Stephanie didn't really know how to use her sword yet, but she came forward to help Link, anyway. Jessica opened one eye, and pulled out the slingshot. She closed her eye again and started randomly firing shots, hitting Link and Stephanie sometimes. Link moved closer to the thing, trying to hit it with his sword. Jessica was hitting the creature in the legs with the slingshot. One shot went to the eye, causing the thing to flinch. Stephanie had an idea. While Link was going for the stomach, Stephanie tried to get closer to the eyes. Once she had her chance, she thrust her sword foreward into the eye on her left. Green blood spewed everywhere, and Stephanie backed away. Link hadn't noticed its weakness to the eye yet. "Link! The eyes, go for the eyes!" Stephanie shouted. He looked up, now aware of the green blood everywhere, and started slashing his sword into the eyes. The creature was finally defeated, and Jessica finally opened her eyes. "Ewww, look at all the slimy green stuff!" she whined. Link and Stephanie wiped the stuff from their faces and Link walked over to Jessica. "Boy, and I thought you couldn't cause much trouble with a slingshot, but you certainly have proven me wrong!" he said, snatching the slingshot from her hands. Jessica stuck her tounge out. They left the temple, not finding any information that they needed, and half afraid that another monster might jump off of the ceiling. Link teased Jessica about being afraid, and embarrassed, for once. "Well, at least I didn't get covered in that green, icky stuff!" she countered. "We have really gotta find somewhere to wash off," Stephanie said, looking down at herself. She was covered from head to toe in that green blood; Link was, too. Jessica was reletively clean, since she stayed away from the monster. When they were outside the castle, Stephanie looked at the water surrounding it. She almost jumped in, when Jessica said, "Good! Now you two can take a bath! You stink! Now you'll be all wet, and I'll be nice and dry..." Stephanie looked at Link. He was ready to do the same as she was. Stephanie pushed Jessica into the water. Stephanie jumped in after her, and Link followed. Stephanie was lucky, since the water only came up to her shoulders. Jessica was sulking, while Stephanie and Link rinsed their hair and clothes of the monster's blood. Jessica snuck up behind them. "Here, let me help!" she said, as she pushed Link and Stephanie under the water. Link came up after a few seconds, able to wiggle away from Jessica easily. Stephanie, however was having a little trouble. Okay, a lot of trouble. She wasn't strong enough to pry Jessica's hands away, and after a couple of minutes, Link realised what was happening, and elbowed Jessica away from Stephanie. He pulled her up, and put her onto the dry ground, glaring at Jessica. Stephanie coughed and choked, and Jessica stayed underwater for a while. Link thought it was about time to go. He walked over to Epona and mounted her, waiting for Jessica and Stephanie. Stephanie got up after a bit, and walked over to Epona, where Link helped her up. Jessica stayed underwater, her side hurting, and angry with Link. But, once Link started to trot away, Stephanie clinging tightly to his waist, Jessica finally came up out of the water, and gave Link a dirty look. She got on her horse, and followed him. Navi flew out of Link's hat, dripping wet, and hurried over to Jessica. Jessica caught up to Link and Stephanie. Neither of them asked where they were going; Stephanie because she wasn't gonna talk at all, and Jessica because she was still mad at him. And, to Link and Stephanie's relief, Navi and Jessica didn't even sing any part of the "Oscar Mayer Weiner" song. It was a miracle! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They were headed for the entrance to Kokiri Forest. "I'm hungry!" Jessica complained. "But we just ate!" Stephanie said quietly, her eyes still closed, her arms still wrapped tightly around Link's waist. "She didn't," Link answered for her. "Then, what did she do with her food?" Stephanie asked quietly. "Um, you really don't need to know that..." Jessica said. "She gave the milk to the Cuccoos and the eggs to the horses," he answered, glaring at Jessica because of her lack of gratefullness for the hospitality. "And she's not gettin' any more food from me," he added. Stephanie smiled; but her expression quickly changed when Epona jumped a bit and Stephanie almost fell off. They finally reached the entrance to the forest and went through. Stephanie held Link closer as they went over the rickety bridge, and Link blushed. Jessica almost laughed, but remembered that Link would probably start teasing her about the monster if she did, and thought better of it. They crossed the bridge safely, and Jessica got off of her horse. Link got off next, and Stephanie tried to get off by herself, but ended up falling off. She landed hard on her back. Jessica laughed. Stephanie got up, rubbing her head. The three looked around. It was a huge forest. There were houses made of trees everywhere, and there were a few Kokiri walking about. "Saria!" Link yelled to a green-haired Kokiri. She turned and waved. She walked over to the three. "Hi, Link!" she said to Link, almost completely ignoring Jessica and Stephanie. "Hi. This is my friend, Stephanie. Oh, and that's Jessica," he told her. She smiled, and gestured for Link and the others to follow. She led the three, and Navi, into her house. It was small, but very welcoming. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" she offered. Just then, Mido walked in, not knowing that Saria had company. "Oh, sorry. Um, I just wanted to ask to borrow a couple of Deku Sticks," he said. "Uh, sure, Mido," Saria answered. She gathered a few Deku Sticks and gave them to Mido. "Hi," Jessica said to Mido, batting her eyes a little. Link and Stephanie tried their best not to laugh, but, as always, Stephanie couldn't contain it. She burst into laughter, while Mido and Saria gave her a funny look. Link nudged Stephanie to hint to her to stop, but she kept laughing. "Hi," Mido replied to Jessica, smiling. Link rolled his eyes, and Stephanie was doubled up with laughter. "You two do make a good couple!" Link said, not bothering to keep his voice down. Stephanie couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard. Mido gave Link an extremely dirty look. "Look who's talking!" Jessica replied, pointing to Link and Stephanie. Stephanie didn't notice, since she was laughing so hard, and Link blushed and stayed quite for a while. Stephanie calmed down a little bit; she never found out what Jessica said, though. "Uh, why don't you come over for lunch?" Mido said to Jessica. "Hey, why don't you just stay here? I've already invited them to stay, so it would be easier if you just stayed here," Saria offered. "Yeah, you should just stay," Jessica said. Mido looked at Link and Stephanie. Unfortunately for him, he would have to stay. "Uh, sure," he replied quietly. They all sat down at Saria's table. Link sat to the right of Stephanie, who sat to the right of Saria. Jessica in between Saria and Mido. Saria served them food: apple slices, sandwiches, and water. "Yeah! No milk!" Jessica thought. Stephanie, Link, Mido, and Saria all ate their food on their own, but Jessica kept sneaking food onto Link's plate when he wasn't looking. Link started to get suspicios, and put the food back onto Jessica's plate when she wasn't looking. Stephanie, Saria, and Mido didn't seem to notice this, though. Eventually, Jessica started putting food in her pockets. Link noticed this, but didn't say anything. When the meal was over, Stephanie helped Saria clear the table, and Link stood next to Jessica. "You know, Jessica, you shouldn't give people food you've already touched," he said quietly, leaning closer to her so that she could hear. Jessica had a confused look on her face. "Jessica, is it? Would you like me to show you around the forest?" Mido offered. "Um... okay!" she answered, still confused about the food. Link walked away to help Saria and Stephanie, and Jessica and Mido left the house, thanking Saria for the meal. "They make quite the couple, don't they?" Stephanie commented when they had left. Saria laughed, and Link, remembering what Jessica had said earlier, stayed silent. When they were finished, Link and Stephanie left the house. Saria didn't want to come with Link and Stephanie. Link would be showing Stephanie the forest. "Hey, I have an idea! I can teach you how to use your sword now!" Link suggested. "Um, okay," Stephanie responded nervousely. Jessica, who was standing behind the two, said, "Hey, you should also teach her how to swim, and ride a horse."Stephanie hit Jessica on the arm. Jessica responded by kicking, but Link got in the way of the two, and got kicked in the stomach. Stephanie scowled at Jessica, who turned around and walked away quickly. Link reached for his bow and arrow, but Stephanie stopped him. Mido, who hadn't walked away with Jessica, gave Link and Stephanie, mostly Link, a look of hate and walked off after Jessica. Link and Stephanie exchanged amused looks. Link started teaching Stephanie how to use her sword properly. She was doing okay, but she couldn't keep her gaurd up. After a while, Link gave up on her and walked away, leaving her to sheathe her sword and follow quickly. "That wasn't very nice," she said when she had caught up with him. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have done it if you would've used your sheild," he laughed. "Well, there's a problem. If she can barely hold her sword, I doubt she can use both!" Jessica said from somewhere in the distance. Link and Stephanie ignored her and kept walking. She jumped out of a tree in front of them, startling Link. Stephanie was still messing with her sword, so she didn't notice. Mido jumped down right in front of Stephanie, purposely trying to startle her. It worked. She jumped, and nearly dropped her sword. She sheathed it, while Jessica and Mido laughed. She turned red, and started to walk away. Link gave Mido a dirty look, and smirked at Jessica, and followed Stephanie. Jessica and Mido continued to laugh. Stephanie climbed up the vines to the entrance of the Lost Woods, Link close behind. She didn't really know where she was going, which meant that she was very lucky to have Link with her. They explored the Lost Woods, finding a secret grotto ocassionally. When they had tired out, or at least Stephanie did, they went back to the forest, to find that Mido had invited Jessica to dinner. Jessica said no, much to Mido's dismay, and joined Stephanie and Link as they were headed to the horses. "What, you didn't accept his romantic dinner invitation?" Stephanie asked. "And he didn't even invite you to dinner?" Jessica said, nodding her head toward Link. Stephanie and Link turned a little red. Link got on Epona and helped Stephanie up, while Jessica got on hers, Navi following. They rode out of the forest, Stephanie holding Link tightly around the waist, as usual. Jessica and Navi started singing the "Oscar Mayer Weiner" song agian: "Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Weiner, that is what I'd truly like to be, for if I were and Oscar Mayer Weiner, Everyone would be in love with me!" Link and Stephanie were closer than ever to strangling the two. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Link, Stephanie, Jessica, and Navi were headed back to the ranch for another night. Link and Stephanie rode together again, and Jessica and Navi on their horse. Link and Stephanie were quiet most of the way, but Jessica wasn't. "I don't want to be tripped in the mud, I don't wanna be saved from the chickens, I don't wanna be taken off a horse, and I DON'T wanna be locked in a stable! I wanna trip Stephanie in the mud, I wanna chase Stephanie with the horse, I wanna throw chickens at Link, and I wanna find out what Link got from Dampe'!" Jessica said to Navi, but purposely loud enough for Link and Stephanie to hear. "I'm glad you've set goals in life, but only two might even possibly happen," Link said over his shoulder to Jessica. "Which two?" Jessica asked. "Well, you aren't gonna throw chickens at me, and you're not finding out about Dampe'!" Link answered. "Hey!" Stephanie said quietly. "Well..." he responded. "Why can't we know about Dampe'?" Jessica asked. "You just can't...!" he answered. "Well, you have to tell us something. How big is it?" she asked. "I guess that's for me to know, and you to... um... not...?" he replied. "Is there a law against me knowing?" Jessica asked innocently. "...I don't... uh... yeah! Yeah, there is!" he lied. "Then recite it!" she commanded. "Uh, I haven't.... memorised the laws, or something... uh, yeah..." he said. "Well, at least you can strech the truth a little bit, but I would have made up something," she said. "Well--" he started. "Will you two cut it out?!?" Stephanie yelled. "Well, what?" Jessica asked, ignoring Stephanie, as usual. "Well, I--" he started again. "Stop it!" Stephanie yelled yet again. "Shutup, Stephanie! Well, Link?" Jessica asked again. "Well, I'm bad at lying, so..." he said quickly, afraid that Stephanie would interupt again. "That's a little obvious! So what do you mean by 'so'?" she countered. "Wait, what?" Link said, confused. "You just said, 'Well, I'm bad at lying, so...' and I'm saying, 'What do you mean by 'so'?' " she said slowly, like Link wouldn't understand it otherwise. "Um... pass?" he answered slowly. "Well then, I win. You have to tell me!" "Uh, tell you what?" "The whole conversation was about what Dampe' gave you!" "It wasn't a conversation, it was an argument!" Stephanie said. "Kinda like how you and Jessica always argue, huh?" he countered. Stephanie stayed quiet the rest of the time. "As I was saying, you have to tell me!" Jessica repeated. "Uh, hey look! We're almost here! he said, changing the subject. Jessica said something under her breath, then none of them talked the rest of the way. When they got to the ranch, Jessica got off her horse first and walked around. Link got off and helped Stephanie off, then got back on. "Um, what're you--?" Stephanie asked quietly, before Link shushed her and started galloping after Jessica. Stephanie rolled her eyes and headed for the stable to put Jessica's horse away. Jessica just stood there with her arms crossed. He was either gonna hit her, or he wasn't. Lucky for Jessica, Link wasn't intending on hitting her, just scaring her. It didn't work. He stopped right in front of her. She didn't even blink. "Well, I can do that too!" he said dissapointedly. "Yeah, but the problem is, I'd run you over!" Jessica smirked. "Yeah, I know..." he replied, bringing Epona to the stables. "We can try it though, if you want!" she called after him. "No, I don't think so..." he answered over his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, it'll only hurt for a few... months," she replied mockingly. He ignored her and went to the stables, where Stephanie was still trying to put Jessica's horse away. Jessica walked into the stable. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Trying to put your stupid horse away!" Stephanie yelled. Link watched from a high place in the stable with an amused expression on his face. Stephanie was far from amused. "Buttercup! Stable!" Jessica yelled to the horse. He walked over to the stable, and Jessica closed the door. Link fell from where he was sitting, he was laughing so hard. Stephanie, who did not think this was funny, walked out of the stable, infuriated with Jessica, Buttercup,and Link. Jessica followed, and Link, who was still laughing hard, put Epona away and left as well. Later, the three had dinner. It was chicken. Jessica didn't know it was chicken, though. She was too busy thinking about Mido. Stephanie took her dinner outside to eat by herself. Malon and Talon weren't there, so that left Jessica and Link there alone. Jessica kept sneaking food onto Link's plate when he was looking. He kept looking out the window at Nayru knows what. The first two times, he got a little suspicios, but the third, he grabbed her hand and looked at it. It was all red, like it had been burned. "What is--?" he started. "Uh, I've gotta... go!" she said quickly. She walked out the door, pockets full of food. She walked past Stephanie, who was staring at the stars, and went over to the chickens. She started giving them the food. "Are you trying to make the chickens cannibals?" Link asked from behind her. "This is-- chicken?!?" she asked, startled. "Uh, yeah! What did you think it was?" he asked. Jessica didn't reply. Instead she walked over to the horses, leaving the chickens to eat the chicken. Jessica watched the horses in the corral, and Link looked up at the moon. It was a full moon. Stephanie, who was still staring at the stars, finished her dinner and walked back inside to put her dishes away. Link followed her. "What, still mad?" he asked when he had caught up to her. "...Maybe," she replied simply. "I'm guessin' that means yes," he laughed. Stephanie didn't reply. He walked upstairs, and Stephanie went back outside. When Jessica went back in, Stephanie fell asleep out there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Link awoke, he was alone in the room. The other two hadn't come to bed. He dressed in a different tunic and went downstairs to find Jessica sitting awake at the table. She was alone. She looked as if she had been awake all night, which, Link reminded himself, she probably had. "So, how'd you get burned?" he asked. "Fire," she answered simply. "Uh huh..." he said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay, if you must know, I got burned by a Deku Stick. Mido gave it to me," she said quickly. "Right. Well, did this teach you not to play with fire?" he asked. "No, it taught me not to play with Deku Sticks. I mean, I didn't know it was on fire!" she responded. "Yeah, well, let me take care of it," he said. He went back up to his room and got a white cloth and some stuff that smelled funny and brought it back downstairs. He put the smelly stuff on her hand, then wrapped it up with the cloth. "You call this taking care of it?" Jessica asked as Stephanie walked in the door. "Yeah. Hey, was the ground comfortable out there?" he asked Stephanie, who gave him an annoyed look, yawned, and walked upstairs. "Did you sleep well?" he asked Jessica. "No," she replied. "Why?" "My hand." "Um... oh." "You should really change to different colored tunics, because it really doesn't seem as if you changed clothes when you wear the same color," she said. Link looked confused. How did she know he had changed? Well, she was the "expert on fashion", he remembered. After a while, Stephanie walked downstairs. She hadn't spoken since last night. Jessica left the room to go to the stables and brush Buttercup. Link stayed. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Better than what?" Stephanie responded shortly. "Uh, nevermind," he answered. She shrugged and started to walk outside. "Wait, what exactly are you mad about?" he asked before she could leave. "Mad? Who said anything about being mad?" Stephanie asked. "Um, I just thought..." he started. "Yeah, well, don't think so much," she responded. "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing. I'm fine. And how are you?" "Uh, fine, I think..." he answered, scratching his head. "Well then... I think I'll go out and help Jessica with Buttercup," she said quietly. "Wait, you don't even like Buttercup!" he said. "Well, uh, so...?" "...Not even gonna ask," he said quietly, as she left. "Hi," Stephanie said to Jessica when she had reached the stables. "Hi," she responded. "Uh, what'cha doin?" Stephanie asked. "Um, I'm Kickboxing," she answered sarcastically. "Very funny. Can I help?" "Okay. Go stand behind Buttercup." "Uh, okay..." Stephanie answered. She went to stand behind Buttercup like she was told, when Link walked in the stable. "Um, what're you doing?" he asked Stephanie. "I'm standing behind a horse," she answered. "You might not wanna--" he started. Too late. "Ow!" Stephanie yelled. "I thought I told you never to stand behind a horse!" Jessica yelled, laughing. She fell down laughing, and was right underneath the horse. Stephanie held her arm, where she had gotten kicked, and Link tried his best not to laugh. "Yeah, you shouldn't have stood there!" he said to Stephanie, who glared at him. "She just told me to..." she said, turning a little pink. "...Did she?" Link said, looking at Jessica, who got up and wiped herself off. "What? I didn't do anything!" she said innocently. "Uh huh..." Link said, looking at Stephanie's arm to make sure it wasn't broken, or anything. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here's your clothes," Link said, handing Jessica her old outfit. "What do I need these for?" Jessica asked. "Stephanie, go inside and practice with the arrows," he told Stephanie, who nodded and took the bow and arrows. "What do I need these for?" she repeated. "Just put 'em on," he said. "Okay," she responded casually. She went back into the stable and put her old clothes back on. Jessica stepped out of the stable, and instantly, Link threw her over his shoulder and brought her over to a pile of mud. He threw her in, and laughed maniacly. She was laughing, to his surprise. He started to walk away, when Jessica grabbed his ankle and made him plunge, face first, into the mud. She scooted back, and started to kick and throw mud at him. He laughed, and threw more mud into her face. They stayed out there for a while, throwing mud at each other. Stephanie hadn't touched the bow and arrows. She didn't want to break anything in the house. It was really a bad idea to give her a bow and arrows in the house. Jessica and Link walked into the house, dripping wet, but clean. "I'm not even gonna ask... " Stephanie said to Link, giving him back the unused bow and arrows, as Jessica ran upstairs with her dress to change. "That's good. I wouldn't have an answer," he replied. "Um..." she stated. Jessica came back downstairs with her dry dress on. Her hair was still wet, though. She had it wrapped in one of Link's shirts. "What the--?" Stephanie started. "How the heck--?" Link said. "Your bag was open," she replied calmly. He walked up the stairs, and when he passed her, he yanked the shirt off of her head and took it upstairs. "Well... That's okay. My hair is dry anyway!" she called after him. Stephanie rolled her eyes, and Link slammed the door behind him. 


End file.
